Do you believe me now?
by shmibby
Summary: He warned her, he would try to steal her, but she didnt believe him. Now she is gone, and he wonders does she beleive him now? - Do you believ me now? Jimmy wayne- L/Q song fic


Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or the song

A/N: So this was the next song on my poll, there was two that were tied so I picked the top one. I really like this song, so I hope you like this story, review and let me know. Also vote in the poll and let me know what song will be next. I upped he amount of choices you can make so, hopefully that helps break all the tyes.

Enjoy

**Do you believe me now?**

_**Do you remember?**_

_**The day I turned to you and said I didn't like the way he was looking at you**_

_**Yeah**_

_**How he made you laugh**_

_**You just couldn't get what I was saying**_

_**It was my imagination**_

Logan sat staring at the computer screen, trying to figure out just how to phrase the letter. This letter had been bugging him for quite some time now. He had been hemming and hawing over this for some time now.

_Should he? Shouldn't he? Was it worth it? Did it matter anymore? Did she even care? _

But no he had to do it; he had to put his own mind at rest. She hadn't believed him, thought he was crazy, but boy was she wrong.

_Flashback_

_They were sitting at lunch, their dishes had just been cleared away and he sat watching her intently. His eyes kept shifting between her and __him.__He__ the evil one, as Logan was now referring to him. __He__ didn't deserve a name._

_He just sat there staring at her, intently. Those eyes weren't just friend eyes, those were, "I wasn't you, dump him," eyes. Logan hated it and he wasn't going to sit and watch it._

_"I don't like him," he said snidely, turning back to Quinn. "I didn't like that look."_

_"Oh, stop," Quinn laughed, balling up her napkin and putting it on the table. "He's just a friend," she said sweetly._

_"Those aren't just friendly eyes," Logan remarked, giving the guy another evil stare._

_"Logan stop, those are nothing eyes. I'm you girl and nothing is going to change that," she took his hand lightly._

_"Really?" he asked, nervously. "I mean I don't really trust him," he continued._

_"Stop, you're just seeing things," she stood grabbing her purse. "Put your jealous mind to rest and stop that imagination of your from running wild," she extended her hand._

_"Fine," Logan sighed, taking her hand._

_"Love you," she said as they walked out. _

_"Love you too," he said, but something was still reeling in his mind. Something about this guy seemed shifty. But no matter what Quinn said, he was going to watch him._

_End Flashback_

_**So do believe me now**_

_**I guess I really wasn't that crazy**_

_**And I knew what I was talking about **_

Logan sat down and started typing.

Dear Quinn,

How are you? Everything alright and going well? How is he? He treating you alright?

But I'm not really writing this letter to ask how you are. I'm actually writing because I wanted to; ask do you believe me now? Was I really that crazy? Was I still seeing things?

Logan sighed, he couldn't do that. He couldn't write that type of nasty letter to her. Yeah, he was mad, angry, confused and upset. He wanted to yell. "I told you so!" at the top of his lungs. He wanted to go over to her and ask if he really was a mad man. He hated her for leaving him, tearing his heart out and stomping on it. He wanted to be angry at her but he couldn't, he just wanted to see if she really believed him now.

__

_**Every time the sun goes down**_

_**He's the one holding you baby**_

_**Yeah me I'm missing you way across town**_

_**So I do you believe me now**_

Across town

"Dinners ready!" Quinn called into the living room as she set a salad and casserole on the table. Her new boyfriend walked into the kitchen, sniffing the air.

"Smells good," he said giving her a swift peck and sitting down.

They laughed and joked over dinner. They finished up and cleared the dishes. Once everything was clean and away they resigned to the living room, where they curled up to watch a movie. Quinn looked up and smiled at him, sitting up and kissing him passionately, happily.

Logan looked out his window into the dark night. He could see all that was happening in his mind, and it broke his heart. In his mind eye, she was happy, laughing and joking. And here he was in his, once their, living room, and his heart was breaking. He missed her so much and wanted nothing more than to be in his place and holding her tightly.

_**I'm kicking myself**_

_**For being the one foolish enough giving him the chance to step in my shoes**_

_**Ohhh**_

_**He was binding his time**_

_**When he saw her love was having a moment of weakness**_

_**He was there between us**_

Logan threw his mug against the wall, screaming. He still had his temper; he never was able to fully get rid of it. He was so angry at himself for letting this happen. He had watched from the shadows as this guy moved in. Pretending just to be a friend, he was able to slide in, watch them and waiting till he saw his break.

That break came about three months ago. Quinn and him had hit a rough patch and he had jumped right in.

_Flashback_

_Logan came in and threw his things on the chair. He looked around he room, Quinn was nowhere in sight. It was a bid odd, she was usually watching to when he got home. He shrugged his shoulders and walked into the kitchen, and there at the table sat Quinn, anger in her eyes._

_"Late again" she said steely_

_"I'm sorry, we had some trouble with a scene," he walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water._

_"I can't do this anymore," she said sadly, "I can't date someone I never see."_

_Logan turned slowly around and walked back to the table. "What are you saying?" he tried to keep the nervous twitch from his voice._

_"I'm saying, maybe we should take a break," she said, not meeting his eyes._

_"But…" he didn't know what else to say. He didn't agree._

_"I can't do this," she stood, grabbed her coat and left through the back door._

_Logan stood frozen staring at the place she had just been sitting at. What had just happened? Where did she go?_

_End Flashback_

It wasn't till they officially split up did he learn that she had run to him. She had driver over, crying and sobbing at him. Telling him how they had fought and how he hadn't tried to keep her there. He couldn't believe he let that happen. He hadn't held her back, he let her run to him, and he had been waiting with open arms.

Logan hated himself for that, for letting her be able to run to him; for not being there when she needed him; for letting her to be stolen from him.

_**So do you believe me now**_

_**I guess I really wasn't that crazy**_

_**And I knew what I was talking about**_

__

_**Every time the sun goes down**_

_**He's the one holding you baby**_

_**Yeah me I'm missing you way across town**_

_**So do you believe me now?**_

Logan stared at the blank document on his screen. He wanted to sat it all to her, but he could only feel the thoughts chasing themselves around his brain. He turned to the window and let those thoughts up.

_Do you believe me now? Do you see what he did? What I did? I'm here, thirty minutes from you, feeling my heart breaking into pieces. But you don't care, do you? Your safe in his arms now and there isn't anything I can do about it. But do you believe me now?_

_**Oh yeah I see the light**_

_**Oh yeah what's the use in being right**_

_**You're not he lonely one tonight**_

_I see what happened. I see that it was my fault now. I should have held you tighter, convinced you that I wasn't just being jealous. I should have talked to you that night and told you how much I loved you and couldn't lose you. But what does that matter? I'm right, was right, but that doesn't matter to you anymore. You're wrapped in his arms while I sit here and stare at the black night. You didn't believe and I never gave you a reason to, so what can I expect?_

_**So do you believe me now**_

_**I guess I really wasn't that crazy**_

_**And I knew what I was talking about**_

_**Every time the sun goes down**_

_**He's the one holding you baby**_

_**Yeah me I'm missing you way across town**_

_**So do you believe me now**_

__

_**Oh yeah**_

_So all I want to say is do you believe me now? Do you see I wasn't being crazy? Just concerned and scared. Well I was right but went about it wrong. So I lost. I lost you, cause I didn't know how to help you._

_So be happy and don't worry about me I'll move on, one day._

Logan sighed as he turned from the window, walked to his computer, closed the window and shut it down. He would have loved to send all that to her, be he couldn't. He couldn't do that to her. Her happiness was all that mattered to him and he was going to leave it alone.

Maybe she felt his thoughts, heard some of it. Heard him apologizing, (sort of), and knew that if she ever needed him, he would be there for her with open arms and open heart and a smarter mind.

A/N: So what do you think? Not one of my best, but hopefully you enjoyed it. Review and vote for the next one.


End file.
